


Twoey's Little Friend

by Whitefirethedragon



Category: Little Shop of Horrors (1986)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, twoey eats some people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitefirethedragon/pseuds/Whitefirethedragon
Summary: She had been dying to see the Audrey II up close forever and now she had the chance. Jade a young girl from an abusive family finds herself unexpectedly alone in Mushnik's Flower shop with the plant. What looks like an easy meal however turns into something else.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in between Orin's and Mushnik's deaths.

Jade shivered from the cold of the evening. Mom and dad were fighting again, and she decided to get out of the house before either of them turned their anger on her again. At least here on the street the ten-year-old was out of their way. Jade jumped over a couple of puddles. Being on Skid Row you never knew what was in them. The street was pretty dark except for the few streetlights that worked and a single shop down the street which was odd at this hour. Jade being the curios girl she was went to investigate. It was a flower shop called Mushnik’s She had been in there to try and get a look at the Audrey Two, but it had always been too crowded, and the owner had always chased her out. She pushed her face against the window in order to get a look at the plant. She loved plants and even had an orchid that she cared for in her room. It wasn’t a rare orchid, but it was precious to her. From where she was she couldn’t quite get a good look at the plant, so she went to look through the window on the door but when she leaded against it, it fell open and her with it. Her face was bright red as she quickly pushed herself back up. Luckily there was no one around or in the store for that matter.  


Jade was about to turn and leave but an idea struck her. When was she going to have an opportunity to get a close look at the Audrey Two. She carefully and quietly shut the door before walking over to the Audrey Two. The plant was a few feet taller than she was and was amazing. It looked like some kind of flytrap, but she had never heard of one this big. Jade gently ran her fingers over the plant’s leaves and was surprised to find that they felt dry. She knew flytraps needed to be kept moist. There had to be a watering can around here somewhere.

The thud had woken Twoey from his sleep. He was surprised to see it was a kid that had fallen into a store. He remained completely still even when she touched him. He debated turning her into a snack as he watched her search behind the counter. She was probably here to rob the store. He was pleasantly surprised when she came back with a watering can. Seymour had been pretty lacking in his care since he had fed the sadistic dentist to him. Personally, Twoey didn’t see what the big deal was but it was clearly affecting the little geek. It felt refreshing as the water soaked into soil and into his roots.  
“There that’s better.” Jade said not knowing the plant was sentient and could understand her.  


Twoey remained silent just waiting for her to leave so he could go back to sleep. Jade however had other plans. Instead of leaving the child sat beside his pot and began talking to him.

“I hope you don’t mind if I stay here where its warm and talk. I heard plants like it when you talk to them.” She commented.

‘I can’t imagine why you humans think that’ Twoey thought to himself. This was going to be torture. 

“Not the talkative type huh?” Jade giggled. “My orchid’s the same way.”

‘hmph so the kid had a plant made sense that she knew a thing or two about caring for plants’ Twoey thought.

“You know you have some really pretty colors.” She complimented. She had never seen a plant with these shades of reds, yellows and greens. There was even purple on the plant’s leaves.

At the compliment Twoey couldn’t help but give the smallest of smiles. It was almost unnoticeable, almost. Jade couldn’t help but giggle.

“I guess plants do like it when you talk to them.” Jade commented getting back to her feet. “I should get home. Hopefully my parents are done fighting and won’t hit me again.”

That caught Twoey’s attention. People that abused other people bothered him for some reason. The fact that it was a kid that was being ruffed up. He watched as she hurried over to the door. 

“Maybe I’ll come back tomorrow and talk some more.” Jade gave one last smile before departing.

Only when the child was gone did Twoey move. He tilted his head and gave a puzzled expression at the closed door. There was something about this kid, but he couldn’t quite put his vine on. He would defiantly make sure she could get in again.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few days since Jade had been able to make it to the flower shop and this time it during normal business hours. The shop was not as crowded as normal. She walked over to the plant and Twoey could tell she had a black eye as well as one on the corresponding cheek. He suspected there were more under her long sleeves and turtle neck. If he ever encountered the person responsible he would be sure to eat em. 

Jade gingerly reached up and gingerly petted the pod. It was surprisingly soft. Twoey enjoyed the pets and couldn’t stop the little smile. She pulled out her sketchbook and began drawing the plant. The child instinctively froze when a shadow fell over her.

“May I help you?” asked the shadow's owner.

Jade turned to see a nerdy looking guy with unkept hair and glasses. She recognized him as the gardener who ran the store. “Oh um yeah I’m looking for a new pot and some soil for my bamboo orchid.” She requested.

Seymore studied her skeptically before his gaze shifted to Twoey momentarily. “A yes well pots are over there and soil is over there.” He informed her pointing. 

“Thank you.” Jade said giving a friendly smile.

She had been the last customer of the day so as soon as she was gone he locked the door and walked over to Twoey. 

“Don’t think I didn’t see that.” Seymore commented crossing his arms.

Twoey shifted his pod to look at him. “I don’t know what you mean.” The plant stated crossing some of his vines.

“That grin. You’re supposed to be a inanimate plant.” Seymore reminded him.

Twoey stuck his tongue out at the human. “So what if I did smile a little? I was enjoying the attention and pets. Its not like you ever pet me and it ain’t like I’m gonna eat her.”   
Seymore sighed in frustration before leaving the plant alone. Twoey guess he was going to head to Audrey’s tonight and he would be alone as per usual. He was starting to regret setting that up. Since it did get lonely around here. Nothing he could really do about it.

Jade opened the door to her families apparent. She froze and dropped the bag containing the pot when she heard her mother screaming. She ran in just in time to see her father hit her and knock her to the ground. He began kicking her viciously. 

“Stop it!” Jade cried out. Much to her surprise and dismay he stopped and turned to face her. She could smell the heavy stench of alcohol on him as he approached her. His eyes locked on her like a predator on prey. The drunken man raised his fist to strike her, but she didn’t give him the chance. She turned and fled out the door.

Jade ran for her life as fast as she could. She could hear his footsteps pounding the street behind her. 

“Get back here you little brat!” Her father called in his drunken rage, but she kept running as fast as she could towards the familiar flower store. 

Like always the door was unlocked. She attempted to shut the door in her dad’s face and lock him out, but he slammed it open with his body with enough force to knock her back and onto the floor. It knocked the breath out of the child and blurred her vision.

“Please….” She begged gasping breath and crawling backwards until she was against Audrey II’s pot. 

Jade cringed and curled against the plant trying to shield her face. Her father’s face was absolutely furious as he raised his fist to strike her, but he paused when the plant’s pod shifted out of his neutral sleeping position to stare at him. Twoey was not going to sit still for this. He bared his sharp teeth and gave an animalistic growl. Jade couldn’t believe what she was seeing but she was too terrified to move. Twoey shifted one of his leaves to cover the child’s face. She didn’t need to see what was going to happen next. All at once thick vines shot out and grabbed the drunken man keeping him from escaping. The man screamed out as he was yanked forward into the plants open mouth and he bit down. Blood seeped from the edges of Twoey’s mouth as his prey continued to struggle and scream much to the plant’s delight. He wanted this to hurt the man. This kind of person didn’t deserve a quick death. He didn’t stop chewing until his prey stopped screaming, only then did he swallow. He carefully licked the blood from his lips befor3e moving the leaf and looking down at the little girl huddled beside him. While Twoey had accounted from keeping her from hearing what was going on and by the expression on her face she had heard it all. Very gently he scooped her up with some of his vines. She immediately tensed up but remained frozen.

“Oh gosh was she about to be eaten too?” she wondered.

“Shhhhh, It’s alright. Its all over now. He can’t hurt you anymore.” Twoey cooed as he gently began rocking her and humming to her softly. 

Jade was still terrified, but it was clear enough that the carnivorous plant had no intention of eating her at the moment. As much as she wanted say something she was still to scared to and she was coming off her adrenaline high and crashing hard. That coupled with the plants soothing voice and rocking made her drift off to an uneasy sleep. Twoey simply wrapped some of his larger leaves around the child to act as a makeshift blanket. He gently bumped the side of her face with his pod before moving it back into a neutral position. He would have a bit of explaining to do when she woke up.


End file.
